Life of a Demon
by harvestingNarutos
Summary: What happens if Orochimaru finds Naruto beaten as a child and takes him to the sound? What if Naruto returns after some years later, just in time for the Uchiha Massicre? I'm redoing it when I have time. Thanks for the support! Temporary Hiatus T.T
1. Chapter 1: Enter Naruto!

The Life of a Demon

Hey everyone. I am now attempting a long(er) fanfiction! Hope you like this one. In my polls it has pairings you might want to vote for and what not. So anyway, I don't exactly know what kind of a fanfiction this is, like if it is a K+ or T, so for safety I rated it T. Please don't kill me if I don't update within a week. Cause that week, my teachers may have assigned lots of homework! Any way, on with the needed stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... why do we even have to do this? It is obvious no one owns Naruto. :( I wish we all could though.

Chapter Summary: Naruto has been in Konoha for the beginning of his life to 4 years old. But he is older than that! What happened the next few years? Also, why is Naruto with Orochimaru? Read this chapter to find out.

R&R Please! This is a Naruto POV story, so everything is in his Point Of View (unless I say it isn't ;P). Story start!

**

* * *

**

The Life of a Demon

"Naruto! Get up **now!**" Said the demonic voice of Orochimaru. I hurry to his side and bow as he smirked. After all, I am his eternal slave. The seal he gave me a year ago has started to take effect. Robbing me of my spirit, free will, and mostly my sanity. I just wish I had never ever said those 2 words that bound my fate forever,

Flashback

"_Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?!" I yelled as the crowd jumped at me with the intent to kill. "You were born demon!" The crowd quickly caught up with me and I thought that my fate was sealed. "Die demon." The villagers said as they started the ritual they started ever since I got kicked out of the orphanage. They first find me. Then they chase me down and beat me up. Why, you ask? It is so simple. The villagers were dimwitted, and at the time I was so foolish and naïve. For inside me was the chakra and soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Ahhh! Stop!!" I cried out. Hoping that it would satisfy their lust for my pain. I felt worthless and weak and as the pain grew so did the memories that even the Kyuubi demon proved to stressful on my 4 year old mind. Red chakra slowly surrounding me made the villagers eyes widened in horror. The chakra started to burn my skin, and I let out a scream of pain that sounded more like a roar of rage._

_The rest is all a big blur to me, but I know I killed all those people who's blood now took away the innocence in me of not having a kill. The depression sank through me. I was who the villagers say I am. I'm nothing but a demon and a monster. I'm not worthy of being called Naruto Uzumaki. I am a demon, and a monster. Tears streamed down my whiskered cheeks. I wanted to die._

"_Hello little one." I heard a kind voice, but didn't look up. I didn't deserve the man's kindness. "Are you okay?" I am surprised to hear worry in his voice. The real kind of worry. Not just the kind that says 'are you still alive so that we can beat you up more', but the kind of worry that you would hear from a mother or in this case, a father. So with great courage, I looked up to the man. He had yellow eyes with slits and long black hair. He had very pale skin, and I wondered if he ever got any sunlight. "H- hello Mr…" I tried to make a normal conversation, but it proved harder to say, now that I know he never gave me his name, nor I did him. "Orochimaru." He answered smiling, I was so happy that moment. Someone talked to me, gave me their name and was nice, plus he never tried to harm him. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I yell out my introduction, now that my depression is all gone. Orochimaru smiled at me, and I smiled back the biggest smile I could muster. "Would you like to come back with me to my hidden village? To leave all these fools behind? To serve, and train under me to become a ninja?" He asked so many questions. I could barely keep up with him. I paused for a few minutes thinking of the situations, and making pros and cons about it. "Yes…Orochimaru-sama." I give him the best bow I could manage, and he smiles at me. "Great." He whispers back to me as we head out of the village._

End Flashback

That was one of my mistakes. Just one of the many things I wish I did not do. This was leaving Konoha, actually joining Orochimaru, believing he would be kind to me, and letting him give me the curse seal.

"What shall I do for you Lord Orochimaru?" I tried to sound brave. I tried to sound like I wasn't scared, but when Orochimaru was in this mood in the morning it promised me pain and torture if I didn't comply. "We need you to help Kabuto with his infiltration job." I look up confused. 'Wasn't Kabuto the greatest sound ninja other than Orochimaru? Why would he need help from an only mid chunin level nin, while he was a high ANBU level?' Many questions filled my head, but I chose not to ask it. That might make Orochimaru mad at me, and I never want that to happen or I'll be sure that torture is in my future. "Y- yes Orochimaru. I'll go as soon as you need me." I say, and left to my room giving Orochimaru a final bow for this conversation, if you can even call it one.

At noon, I left for the leaf village. It had been 3 years since I left, and I really hope they changed a bit. Other wise it may remind me of Orochimaru too much. I run through the forests with little difficulty, and lower my chakra signature. As I reach the gates of the village, I get the feeling that something was wrong. I could smell blood. Lots and lots of blood. It reminded me of my first kill(s). My head aced and I felt dizzy, but I kept on going. "Don't let Itachi escape the village walls!!"

* * *

What just happened? Why is Itachi escaping? What will Naruto do?! Find out in the next Life of a Demon Chapter!

Don't forget to REVEIW!!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Itachi!

The Life of a Demon

Welcoem back! Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Here is chapter 2 with a big surprise! Once again, R&R.

No summary this time, cause this chapter is so short. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Life of a Demon**

"_Don't let Itachi escape the village walls!!"_

My eyes widened. He was the famous Fire Weasle ANBU from Konoha. He couldn't take him on in a fare fight. Even Orochimaru said that he would be defeated by Itachi! Someone stronger than his master, was definitely no match for me! So I just hid and hoped that I didn't get caught. 'But what if this is what my real mission was?!' I thought, praying that it wasn't true. Orochimaru may be a sick twisted devil of sin, but he wouldn't send me on a suicide mission! Right…? My eyes widened. Maybe he did. But if I didn't die and came back to him, he'd torture me till I am dead! So with great effort, I jumped in the path of the ANBU, and engaged him in battle.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I want my stories to have cliffhangers. This was my shortest chapter, but I promise that I shall make it longer the next time! Once again, review please! Critisism is advised! And WOAH I typed this chapter up fast! I mean it's only been... 20 minutes!


	3. Chapter 3: Battle! Enter Tsukuyomi!

The Life of a Demon

**The Life of a Demon**

_So with great effort, I jumped in the path of the ANBU, and engaged him in battle._

"Get out of the way." The man named Itachi ordered me as the 2 of us exchange punches. "No!" I yelled out**. "Kage bushin no jutsu!"** 5 more of me appeared and we charged at the ANBU run away. We exchanged blows after blows. I could feel his irritation ebbing in him, and even myself as a 7 year old, could tell that he was going to go serious soon, and when that happens, I won't even stand a chance. "I'm tired of your games kid!" Itachi yelled. I cringed at his tone of voice. It was just like Orochimaru's I-am-sick-and-tired-of-your-insubordination voice. It was scary and- my thoughts were cut off as Itachi grabbed my head, and forced me to look in his eyes. To my horror, his eyes were a different type of Sharingan than what I studied. So that meant only one thing. It was the _Mangekyo_ Sharingan. Itachi's face smirked as he saw me pale slightly. **"Tsukuyomi."** He whispered, and I tried not to look into his eyes, but failed as his grip on my head kept my head in place, and I was transported into the Mangekyo world.

"**For 72 hours you shall be tortured and relive your worst nightmare."** I heard Itachi's voice, but I couldn't see him. Suddenly, he appeared before me and plunged his sword into my stomach. I cried out in pain as the rough edge of the blade pierced my small body. I could almost feel the smirk he gave me. This seemed to have gone on forever, and by the time it stopped, it seemed as if the 72 hours were over**. "71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds." ** Itachi breathed out. My eyes widened. I was already both mentally and physically exhausted, and only 1 second had passed. Itachi smirked again, and stabbed me, but this time with a needle and a syringe. The burning I felt was minor from what I felt before when he continuously stabbed his sword through me, but it still was very painful.

Itachi continued to stab, and torture me. As the hours flew past, so did my will to live. **"Times up. You were such a good test subject for my new Sharingan. Unlike my foolish little brother, Sasuke. See you soon… Naruto-**_**kun**_**." **I could feel the genjutsu Tsukuyomi disappear, and myself being contacted back to the real world. The red sky and moon finally disappeared. Along with me that was tied to the cross. My will to live was almost gone. I just needed to help his 'foolish little brother Sasuke' before I die. If he went through what I did, then he was definitely in bad shape and I definitely don't want anyone to go through what I did.

"Kid, are you okay?" I heard a voice. "Is he okay?" 'Nope voices, who would be chasing Itachi and worry about m-'… if my eyes were open, they would have widened. 'Itachi. Didn't Orochimaru-sama want me to kill him? Oh man I'm in some _deep_ shit.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Coming! Enter Sasuke!

* * *

Life of a Demon

Hello peoplez! Welcome back today I'm in a typin' FEVER!! So this chapter was done in about...1 hour! Wow I'm getting faster!

Hey the poll is still open. I really need to know what pairings you would like. Right now, the only real permanent pairing I am planning soon is KakaIru, but that won't happen for a good long while. Probably longer that 7 chapters though. I plan to make a lot of words for the story, and I hope I won't get too distracted, so I can finish this part soon for all of my readers.

Disclaimer: No one owns Naruto. I'm no exception. :( To bad. But I do own this story's plot! Kishimoto-sama is very lucky. But he would also faint if he saw his anime turned into yaoi stories! 'o'(Naruto 3)

Well lets begin the story's chapter 4 now! R&R! Yosh! Start!

* * *

**Life of a Demon**

_Oh man I'm in some deep shit._

I figure that Orochimaru would find out I failed my mission soon, so I disided that things couldn't get any worse. So I opened my eyes to see not only 2, but 5 faces. One person just seemed to click in my head. The gray, and balding hair, the wrinkles, and most of all, the funny triangle hat that was and still is red. "Jiji-sama!" I gasped as the memories of him came flooding back. "Naruto?!" Sarutobi shouted as the whole room was filled with gasps that the great Sandaime _Hokage_ let a mere _child_ (me) call him the name not even the great frog _sanin_Jiraya could get away with!

"Oh my…Naruto, you're finally back!" Sarutobi hugged me as he cried. Maybe…maybe I would be safe here with oji-sama, instead of Orochimaru. I smiled at the old man. "I've been away a long time, eh oyaji?" I smirk at him. Apparently he saw me because he ruffled my hair playfully like he would a 5 year old. I pouted as he did that. It was good to feel like a kid again. Then I remembered something. Something about his brother… um Sasuke! Yeah his brother that he used the Tsukuyomi on other than me was named Sasuke.

"Oji-sama, is there anyone here by the name of Sasuke Uchi…ha?" I said pausing as I saw oyaji look down sadly. "What happened to him?" I ask desperately as I got more worried. "He's in intensive care. Like you now. His brother, the one you were fighting, got trapped in the Tsukuyomi. He just hadn't woken up until you came." I could feel the depression ebb up in the room, so I decided to say something I would have before.

"May I see him?" One of the people in my room looked at me skeptically, but once Sarutobi gave them a nod, one person with a gray mask, and semi spiky hair escorted me. His leaf headband was tied around his left eye, and the only part of his face that was visible was his right eye.

"Here you are Uchiha Sasuke's room. Be aware that he just woke up today and he may still be a little traumatized." The masked man said. I just nodded as I reached for the handle, and the man just stood near the door as a guard.

Sasuke POV

I just woke up a while ago from that jutsu Itachi used on me. My head still hurts, and my heart aches. All of my family except my brother was dead, and my brother was the one to kill them all. No matter who they were. He killed babies, children, teens, even adults, and he put me through the mind breaking process of having to relive it all. I just wish I was dead.

A few hours have passed and some people had left me get well cards. One was the Sandaime, and his ANBU body guard. 'If I recall it correctly, his name was Hatake Kakashi. He was a weird person, and he had only one-' A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in!" I shouted, a little scared if it was Itachi come to finish the job on me. But to my surprise a boy I never saw before came in the door. "Hello. I hope you are okay. I hope that Itachi never actually did the same thing to you as he did to me. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said blushing at first, and then smiling. He's another strange one. But my eyes widened as I recalled him saying something about hoping Itachi didn't do to me what he did to him. "What…what did he do to you?" I ask hesitantly. Naruto fidgeted, and looked nervous. "Are you-" Naruto cut me off as he spoke. "He used this genjutsu called Tsukuyomi on me, and for 72 hours I was…" He stopped there. I wanted, no _needed _to know what Itachi did to him, so I asked again. "What did he do to you?" He looked up, and I cursed myself as I saw tears streaming down his tanned face and scarred whisker like marks became wet. "He tortured me. He stabbed me with swords and needles with stuff in it, and he made me relive the pain differently each time. F- for 72 hours." I gave him my sympathy. "I had to watch my family and clan's death for 72 hours." We looked at each other and I knew we had a special bond. One that would last a lifetime.

* * *

Sama: Suffix, giving great respect as a master or lord, sometimes just used to show great respect.

Oji: Grandpa/Uncle

Oyaji: Old man

* * *

Thanks for reading people! I will get chapter 5 out ASAP! But remember to reveiw! It might give me ideas for the story, but don't worry I shall try not to wait very long, and I shall try my best to comply to all of our typical yaoi lover needs. Oh and sorry for all the Naruto-torture, but it is all in my imaginary plot. ;P By the way, sorry for not updating as soon as I got my stories written, but the internet kept on going all weird! ; So any way sorry!

Slight Spoiler: I'll use the scene where Sasuke and Naruto kiss at the academy in the fiction. A gift to all those yaoi readers. Thank you again. See ya soon!!


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Kanji Momichi!

Life of a Demon

Hello readers! Sorry about the late updates, but I really was busy! I am in 7th grade and because I live in Hawaii, I have to learn about Hawaiian history, (usually the 8 Monarchies which are Kamehameha the Great, Liholiho, Kauikeauli, Alexander Liholiho, Lot Kamehameha, Lunalilo, David Kalakaua, and Lili'uokalani). I know I'm rambling here, so lets get this part done with.

I have some things I have to talk about with my readers.

1) I NEED reveiws, and comments to help me with this story since I never took the time to make a plot, and unless you want me to discontinue this story until I can come up with a plot, I will need some help. I have chapter 6 coming soon in around a week if I have the time, but other than that, you really need to help me!

2) I understand what you are thinking "Why are you doing this to Naruto?!" or "When do the other characters?!" , and etc., but you need to understand, all of this is needed. For instance, Naruto needed to be phisically, and/or emotionally hurt for Sasuke to open up to him, and for others to as well. For the other question you might have been thinking, I plan to add some characters in later, but slowly, or all at once, and if you want a long discriptive chapter with all the characters tell me, but for now (unless you tell me) I will be adding all of the characters in a row very slowly (chapterly is slowly, so if I do, do that, then there will be around 7+ more chapters).

3) Naruto is a very kind/shy person in this fanfiction, having no other contact besides the beatings of the villagers and/or Orochimaru for the past around... (checks the first few chapters)... maybe 3-4 years? I mean being with OROCHIMARU! Major mental scars! .

4) In no way am I paring anyone of the characters in my pole with Sakura okay! Sure Narusaku is cute, and Lee and Sakura were meant to be, and Gaasaku would be a nice challange, BUT frankly I hate her. Sorry to all the Sakura fans, but I absolutely dispise her! ( I won't bash her or anything, but she won't be with any guy soon if I was the author (and I AM! Inner me: :P). Well anyway, I want to assure you that I am _way _more comfortable writing yaoi, so I tend to write better with yaoi in mind. But I can try to make pairings such as Gaahina, or Naruhina, or even Leeten, but expect thoes to take longer.

Okay I know that was long, but I really had to clear things up, just incase a reveiw had thoes.

WARNING: This includes yaoi (BoyxBoy), mental immaging, KakaIru, and more later. Don't likey, no ready!

Disclaimer!: Me no own Naruto!!

I'm in a rush now! R&R! See you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

**Life of a Demon**

_We looked at each other and I knew we had a special bond. One that would last a lifetime._

It has been 2 years since that incident with Sasuke and Itachi. Both Sasuke and I have worked up an inspirable bond with each other. In fact, we've both almost got over the torture we received from Itachi in the world of Tsukuyomi. I have been having less and less of the nightmares Orochimaru gave me, and in his case, less and less nightmares about the massacre.

2 months after our meeting we were released from the hospital, and the mental treatment was over. Even since the 2 short months, we were best friends. We both went to live at the Uchiha mansion as brothers. I was like the little brother while he was like my nii-san. Sasuke loved him like an older brother, and I in return loved him as my older brother, my nii-san.

Then after 4 months of living without anyone but each other, someone came and adopted us. I was so surprised someone adopted me. I had spilled everything to Sasuke after the few months we had been together. My pasts, my dreams, life, everything, and he did the same. We became so close, and when oyaji put us both up for adoption, we were so surprised to see a taker, one that would even take in and care for Konoha's 'demon'. The man was so kind. He was much, much more kind and gentle than even Orochimaru in the start. He was our new father. His name was Kanji Momichi. He also suffered like us. At the age of 10 he was all alone in the world. His hair was red, and his eyes were brown. I wondered whether or not he was from Sunagakure. After all, he did have red hair, which many people in Suna have, while Konoha's only family with red hair was a close relative of the Haruno's, which weren't supposed to exist anymore (the other clan, not the Haruno's).

Sasuke and I had only spent one and a half years with him since then, but he has changed us so much. Within half a year we became sort of a close family. We now call

Kanji-san dad, and he calls us his cute little boys, which we in tern, always pout at.

* * *

Hi! I see you made it! Short, I know, but when I was making it longer, I had a hard time with the next part so the next part will be a connection to this part, and will be featured at the academy!

Next time: Academy Field Trip! Enter a new Enemy!

R&R and I'll try to update faster now that I have internet!


	6. Chapter 6: Field Trip! Enter Ino!

Life of a Demon

HELLO PEOPLE!! I just got great news! Some one finally reveiwed! And in honor of that person, I shall make the pairings SASUNARU! Also, plz continue to vote on wheither you want me to continue or end this story K? I already have a person who has the 'keep going and hope it doesn't suck' option, so please continue, and I'll get the new chapters on the way.

Oh and before I forget, Sakura is NOT one of my favorite characters, so I will try to lay off the bashings for her, but no promises.

Warnings: Yaoi, occasional violence (minor), KakaIru, SasuNaru (Sort of, I'll get it better later), very minor bashing (if I forget), um...cliffhangers (It is my way of getting back to the non-reveiwer/non-commenters)

Now for my most hated thing to type. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor Sasuke, or Iruka. -sniff- The only characters I own are Kanji-kun, and Hana-chan. TTTT So unfair. But of course, no one said life was fair. ; Well enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**Life of a Demon**

Normal P.O.V.

"Naruto! Sasuke! It's breakfast time! Get your butts out of bed before I get the water bucket!" Kanji yelled as he pre-set the breakfast table. Both Naruto and Sasuke had experienced the water bucket, and vowed they would never experience it again, after all, who would want a freezing bucket of ice cold water dumped on your, head and soaking your sheets, making the rest of the bed cold? Not the two boys for sure. The two appeared at the table within one minute, after hearing the word 'water bucket'. "It took you to long enough." Kanji said with a playful smirk. "DAD!" Both sons said in a whining tone to their dad, Kanji, who in turn, had an even bigger smirk. "Well, you have to eat fast, today is the day one of the genin escort you on a 'camping trip'." Kanji said, making the 2 even more excited. Once the 2 boys were done eating, they both yelled a 'good bye' to their surrogate father, and left to the academy.

"Come on Sas'ke! Were going to be late so hurry up!" Yelled the overly enthusiastic Naruto. "Naruto. We still have 20 minutes to get to the academy!" Sasuke said, frustrated with Naruto's whining. "But you don't want to have to sit next to one of your fan girls again do you?" Naruto asked with a smirk. He new Sasuke absolutely despised his fan girls, and Naruto always took advantage of that. In every situation.

Sasuke P.O.V

We arrived just in time for role call. Naruto and I got lucky this time. We didn't have to be separated, and neither of us had to sit next to my fan girls. Last time that Naruto had to sit next to one of them, they flocked him with questions about me the whole day until

Iruka-sensei saved him from the leeches. "Naruto Momichi." Iruka called at Naruto. "I'm over here sensei!" Naruto called back to Iruka, waving, and Iruka just nodded, and wrote Naruto as 'here' on the attendance sheet. "Sasuke Momichi." "Here." I said monotonously once I heard my name be called. We both were late entries, so we were added at the last of the list. "Okay class!" Iruka said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Today we will be going on a little trip through the woods with a genin leader." I could feel Naruto getting excited. How could you not tell when he is shaking the desk we shared. "Naruto." I hissed quietly. "Stop shaking the desk!" Naruto pouted at me, and put his head down in a kid like manner, but I just rolled my eyes, and ignored him, and instead listened as Iruka explained the trip, and who will be on who's team. "Finally, the team leaded by Hyuuga Hana, will be Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino Yamanaka." I looked at Ino in slight horror. She was one of my fangirls, but I admit, she wasn't so bad as Sakura. Ino was more wife material, but I don't really find myself attracted to her. Actually, I don't find myself attracted to girls in general. In fact I think I may be…g-gay. I shudder to think of what one of my fangirls might do to that person who made me gay. But I don't really know either. It just happened. "Sasuke! Are you even listening anymore?!" Iruka yelled snapping at me. I really think that man was more like a woman sometimes. He had some _really_ weird mood swings sometimes. (Me: Mother Hen Ruka-chan ;)

Naruto P.O.V.

I snigger as Sasuke got yelled at by Iruka-sensei. I was really excited that I got to be in the same squad as Sasuke. It was going to be so much fun! I just hope that Sasuke isn't to disappointed that Ino is on the team with us.

Ino P.O.V

I glance worriedly at Sasuke. It wasn't normal for him to space out like that. Maybe he was thinking about someone he likes. I glance at Chouji , and blush. 'Stupid Sakura for making up that rumor that I liked Sasuke.' I thought angrily. Sakura had always ruined my time with my friends and family. Now she even probably ruined her chances with Chouji! I flicked the hair that was in my face back a little. Life was so…what was that word Shika always used? Oh yeah, troublesome.

Normal P.O.V.

3 hours had passed and Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino were finally learning about ninja knowledge of how to navigate the right way. "Excuse me Hyuuga-sensei." Ino spoke quietly. Hana Hyuuga turned around to face us now. She had dark purple hair, and the same lavender eyes that all the Hyuugas seemed to have. She was around 11 years old, and was around 5 ft tall. "Yes Ino-chan? What would you wish to know?" Hana asked, a little peeved that it was_ Ino_ who was going to ask her a question. This also caught the attention of Sasuke and Naruto, who were zoning out when they looked out the forest.

"How do you know which way is the right way, since the compass has been out of function?" Hana blinks once…twice…now three times, and starts to laugh, while Ino just blushes. "Hahaha! Ino-chan, I have no need for that when my byakugan is developed to a 16 meter radius point." Hana said in a 'matter of fact' way.

Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes, and a chunin popped out of it. But it was not just any chunin, it was a sound ninja. "Naruto, do you know how upset you have made Orochimaru-sama?" He sighs disdainfully. "Orochimaru?!" Ino shreeks as Naruto backs away in slight panic. A wide eyed expression adorned Naruto's face as he looked frantically for an escape route. Finally he grew to frantic, and ran in the bushes. "Naruto!" Sasuke screams, once the sound chunin leaps after Naruto.

Welcome to the end of the chapter. I have some good news, bad news, really bad news, and really good news.

Really Bad: My updates will be really late now because from around 8am to 1pm, I am working with my dad, and I don't think that my dad would like me slacking off from work to write this, so yeah.

Bad: My dog has been keeping me up for a few...um days (?), so I am a little grouchy. Sorry for that, but I hope that you will understand.

Good: My dad will only come home everyother day, so I don't need to work every single day. This means that updates will happen once and a while.

Really Good: I shall be posting another story soon. It will be called "1000 Miles". It is a yaoi oneshot. It includes the song 1000 miles, and the DDR song LoveHeartShine.

Well that is about it. Have a nice and safe summer, and until the next update, ahui ho! (Bye!)


	7. Chapter 7: Sound Chunin! Enter cool Ino!

Life of a Demon

Okay, so pretty good. This only took me a couple of days. I have Japanese now. If I spell something wrong in Japanese, then please tell me. I can speak, and read the language, but me no can spelly it. :( In another note, the translations are at the bottom for the Japanese words!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of it's characters.

Warning: Yaoi, violence, semi blood, yelling, and big words!

R&R I'll meet you at the bottom!

* * *

**Life of a Demon**

"_Naruto!" Sasuke screams, once the sound chunin leaps after Naruto._

Hana grabs Sasuke's arm right before he makes a leap to the bushes where Naruto ran into. "Don't bother with that demon." She sneers, all of her kindness that was shown before now hidden because Sasuke wanted to save Naruto. "Let go of me! Naruto needs me!" She glared at Sasuke even more, and Ino finally lost her temper, seeing the instructor treat both of her team mates like that. "Let go of him! He just wants to save his friend! What is so wrong with that?!" Ino yelled, angered by the fact that Naruto was in such distress, that he had to run away, and frightened at what happened at the same time. "That demon deserves to die!" Hana yelled back. "I don't are what Naruto is! HE already told me what, and why makes you _imbeciles_ call him a demon, and he is no demon! _You _are the demon! NOT HIM!" Sasuke shouted, finally breaking free of the evil woman's grip. He flung himself towards the bushes, and Ino followed him, desperate to find Naruto as well, while Hana just stood there, shaking her head, refusing to believe Naruto was anything but a demon.

Ino P.O.V.

"Quit following me Ino! I don't need a fan girl following me around, and slowing me down!" Sasuke yelled as we found Naruto's trail. "I'm not a fan girl! I don't even want to have a crush on you! It's stupid forehead girl that gave you that idea!" Sasuke suddenly skidded to a stop. "What?" He asked me utterly shocked. I pulled his arm, and kept running. "Ask questions later Sasuke! Now we need to find Naruto!" I yelled, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. The answers could wait, but Naruto was something that was going away fast, and no matter what, we needed to get him back.

Naruto P.O.V.

"Leave me ALONE! Katon: Karyu Endan!" I yelled, and a giant flame dragon headed towards the sound ninja. He dodged it easily, and made some seals. My eyes widened at the seals, and I quickly copied the seals that he was performing. "Kyomeisen!" We yelled together. 2 giant drills of air formed, and clashed against each other. I panted, and yelled "Shihohappo Shuriken!" I yelled tossing all my shuriken at him, hoping that at least one would land a hit, and my prayers were answered when he screamed in pain, but my eyes widened as it went through his heart, killing him instantly. Blood spilled rapidly out of his wounds, and I felt my body shake. "No…not again! NO!!" I yelled, my breaths now coming out in shallow pants. "No, not again, all the blood…no more." I sobbed out. The pain in my heart was back. I killed someone again! I was a monster. Just like everyone told me. I was trash, no, I was a monster. Darkness hit me as soon as I just came to my senses that everyone was right, I was a monster.

Sasuke P.O.V. (harvestingNarutos: Wow I have a lot of POV's today!)

"NO!!" I heard someone yell. "Ino! Did you here that?" I asked her, alarm clearly in my voice. "Hai, Sasuke. It sounded sort of like Naruto." She said, trying to keep herself calm. I started shaking. "Naruto…where are you?" I say, sadness no evident in my voice. "Sasuke, we have to continue." Ino says, worry now in her voice. I shake my head, it was useless. Naruto was gone. We just have to accept the facts that he was. "Hurry up Sasuke, Naruto might be in danger!" "If he is, then he's probably dead already." I whispered quietly. The reaction was definitely not one I expected. She slapped me strait across the cheek. I touch my cheek and wince from the burn it gave off. "I- Ino?" I stuttered out. "Sasuke, you can't give up. You and Naruto are best friends, even more! Your brothers! Even if he is dead, than at least his spirit will know that you tried to find him! We can't give up Sasuke! For Naruto's sake, we can't give up." She now said lower than a whisper, but I still caught it. I wipe away the tears that unconsciously gathered in my eyes. I got up and looked at Ino with a new determination. "Your right Ino! We can't give up! For Naruto!" I yelled , and Ino followed with another 'For Naruto!'. 'Naruto…I hope your okay, and well.'

* * *

Translations

Katon: Karyu Endan: Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet  
Kyomeisen: Vibrating Sound Drill  
Shihihappo Shuriken: Shuriken from all directions  
Hai: Yes

* * *

ALRIGHT! Finally I got chapter 7 in! WOOT!o Any way, I'm working on chapter 8. It should be here in a week or so. Maybe less. But anyway, the official pairings are Sasunaru, Kakairu, and slight Chouino for now. As the story goes on, more pairings will be revealed, and you can vote on your favorite pairing for Gaara and Lee on the 15th in around the afternoon. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8! Enter Battle! KyuubiVSKabuto!

Life of a Demon

What's up people?! This is the 8th chapter for Life of a Demon! When I officially get 10 comments, I shall make a special one-shot featuring SasuNaru for you! By the way, the poll is down, and I will continue the story, using only my own brain, and imagination, and your help if you would like to offer anything! :) Don't forget to vote on the pairings for Gaara and Lee! Honestly, I kind of knew that SasuNaru would be a given, but you never know! So now the poll is only for Gaara and Lee! But if you don't vote on the two at all, then I'll just chose the pairing myself. Oh, and sorry for the delay, but the computer internet is down, and only the desktop is up, so yeah. ' Sorry! I'm almost done with chapter 9, so it will be out soon! (I hope.)

Okey dokey then! Back to the subject! I really don't want to do the disclaimer. Sasu-chan, can you do them for me?

Sasuke: No.

Me: Please! -gives Sasuke puppy dog eyes-

Sasuke: "!" Stares in shock. "Fine."

Me: Whoo! Thanks Sasu!

Sasuke: harvestingNarutos does not own Naruto. Nor shall she ever if I have something to say about it.

Me: That is so mean Sasu-chan! Well any way, warning time!

Warnings: Yaoi! SasuNaru! Slight (a little more this chapter) violence! Cliffhangers! EVIL Kyuubi! Evil Orochimaru! Kind of idiotic Kabuto! Japanese Language!

Pairings: KakaIru (later) SasuNaru (soon) ChouIno (it is a coming!)

Okay. this is it don't forget to R&R! ENJOY! Then I'll meet you at the bottom.

**

* * *

**

Life of a Demon

'_Naruto…I hope your okay, and well.'_

Third Person P.O.V.

Sasuke and Ino, both with a fierce determination in their faces, ran forward, narrowly avoiding the trees, and other foliages. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out as they found Naruto on the ground and presumed him dead. Ino rushed in front of Sasuke, and looked at Naruto. After seeing the steady rise in his chest, she let out a long sigh and smiled at Sasuke. "He's just unconscious." She said, clearly relieved that Naruto was alright.

"So this is who Naruto-san went to instead of following his mission." Sasuke and Ino jumped up as the voice, and both got out a weapon, a kunai for Sasuke, and a few senbon for Ino. "Now now, put away those toys before I have to take them away." Taunted the new man as the two got ready to throw their weapons. Both flinched as the silver haired man with glasses came closer.

(harvestingNarutos: Anyone can guess who that is? Huh? Huh? Anyone?)

"Un." A small groan came from behind Ino and Sasuke. "Ah! There you are Naruto. You need to come quickly back to sound, so that Orochimaru-sama won't kill you." Sasuke flinched as the new person as he said 'Orochimaru'.

Naruto slowly got up from the ground he was sitting on, and opened his eyes. Which was a huge mistake on his part. "K- Kabuto-sama!!" He yelled shocked and scared. Inside the boy, Kyuubi growled in his cage. **"Foolish boy, are you this afraid of this insolent **_**human**_** that you cower in fear of him?" **Came Kyuubi's voice, full of malice. "Who's there?!" Naruto yelled in fear as the voice approached his thoughts.

"**You are indeed a very foolish ningen. What a weak container I must be in." **"Shut Up!!" Naruto yelled, shaking his head rapidly trying to get rid of the demonic voice spiraling through his head. **"You are weak, and my container can NOT be seen as WEAK!!" **The voice of Kyuubi screamed that final part before red chalkra flooded over his body.

Kabuto jumped back as the red chalkra flooded the boy's body. He quickly took out a hand full of senbon, and flung it at Naruto. Sasuke and Ino snapped out of the shock that Naruto was yelling like a monster came chasing at him, and started to threaten to eat him, and threw their weapons at Kabuto's, trying to deflect them to protect Naruto, even though he was in a highly dangerous state to be around.

"Look out Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after seeing a few senbon, still flying towards Naruto. But to everyone's surprise, the senbon got close to Naruto, almost striking him, and then melted like someone used a Katon technique on it. The chalkra soon molded into a solid form. Fox ears molded around the top of is head, and a long red tail grew near his rear (butt ;).

"W- what are you?" Ino asked softly, and obviously scared. Naruto turned towards the two academy students and grinned a malicious grin. His canines were now even longer than what they were before. His eyes slit like a cats, were now blood red, and his whisker marks on his cheeks were even more defined, thicker, and more animalistic looking. But that wasn't it. The red chalkra surrounding him, acted like a current, swirling around Naruto's now even more spiky and untamed hair. **"Why? Ya scared?" **Naruto asked, giving us an even bigger grin.

"Naruto-kun. I advise you to stop this immediately, and come with me." Kabuto said indifferently, as if the malicious demon chalkra didn't bother him at all. **"Naruto is not here anymore pathetic ningen."**Sasuke recognized this voice now. It was the Kyuubi "Ino! Get out of here! Naruto is out of control, and you will only be a target for him!" Sasuke yelled, getting in a stance, now understanding the danger of the situation. "No Sasuke! I'm his friend, and he needs support!" Ino yelled back. She seriously wanted to become Naruto's friend and may pigs fly before she let something as trivial as this get in the way! **"So the little girl came out to play!" **Naruto said excitedly. 'This isn't Naruto!' Sasuke shouted in his head. 'He would never do this! This, this is Kyuubi doing this!'

Naruto's subconscious mindscape

"Let me go you stupid fur ball!!" Naruto yelled within the cage that once held Kyuubi back. He tried everything, and anything to get out. He yelled, screamed, shouted, hit, kicked, punched, slammed, even used some jutsu on the cage in an attempt to get out, and regain control of his body.

Back outside :3

"Naruto." Kabuto said calmly as he walked towards him. "I'll give you 10 seconds to come with me." Naruto grinned, **'a challenge'** he thought eagerly.

harvestingNarutos: okay, just going to tell you, this is actually Kyuubi, but I will continue calling him Naruto, for Ino still thinks he is Naruto, and Kabuto thinks that Naruto is just trying to test his patients, or is at least controlling Kyuubi. The only one who does know that Kyuubi is controlling Naruto is Sasuke and Naruto himself and Kyuubi to if it counts

"Ichi." Naruto grinned, falling into a stance that looked like he was a wild animal.

"Ni." He crouches even lower as if he was going to leap on something, probably Kabuto, and looks at him in the eyes.

"San." Kabuto felt a bit scared at the moment. He was really getting weird vibes off of Naruto, who seemed like he was going to eat him any moment.

"Shi." Naruto licked his lips, imagining that Kabuto's blood was on it.

"Go." Kabuto was contemplating on what he should do. Naruto looked like he was about to eat him, and he did not want to be turned into some food for an angry boy, no an angry jinchuriki (sp?).

"Roku." Sasuke's eyes got wide as Naruto licked his lips. It was like an enormous blood lust wave hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked over to Ino, and saw that even she felt that wave. All they could do was hope Naruto could either break free, so that we could help him defeat Kabuto without getting killed, or pray that Naruto could defeat Kabuto, and won't target us afterwards.

"Shichi." Ino looked at Naruto. His eyes, and claws, and well, everything in between frightened her. This was not the Naruto she knew, it wasn't the Naruto she wanted to become friends with. It was a demon, just like the Kyuubi demon that attacked 9 years ago!

"Hatchi." _"Kyuubi! Let me go!! Let me out!!" The real Naruto said pleadingly, hoping that that would make Kyuubi let him go, but all it earned him was a maniacal laugh from Kyuubi. __**"Foolish boy! I will never let you out now that I am free!" **__Laughed the Kyuubi. Naruto looked horrified. In the cage of the Kyuubi was where he was no escape, and his brother was out there facing the _Kyuubi _when he was done with Kabuto!_

"Kyu." _'Please let this work.' Naruto thought within the cage._Outside, Kyuubi smirked as Naruto stopped screaming for him to give back control of his body. Maybe the brat gave up. Kyuubi got into his stance, ready to attack Kabuto on ten.

"Ju." Kabuto said a little shaky, once Kyuubi let out all of it's killer intent. **"Time to die HUMAN!!" **Kyuubi yelled, and immediately charged at Kabuto who just realized that the person in control of Naruto's body was not actually Naruto. (harvestingNarutos: Dummy. --')

In the subconscious mindscape Naruto P.O.V.

This isn't working! I might have to do my last resort plan. Oh MAN! This is going to hurt so bad! (Naruto's thoughts) "GOGYO FUIN!!" I yell out, slamming my fingers on my stomach where the seal is.

Outside Third Person P.O.V.

"AHHH!! Kabuto screamed after Kyuubi tore his arm off. He tried to heal his arm, but Kyuubi stopped him, and smirked before licking off some of the blood on it's fingers, which made everyone, and even Kabuto flinch back. Kabuto gripped his arm, and managed to stop the bleeding using one of his (okay 3 of his) blood clotting pills. Sasuke and Ino were scared to death. Their only hope was that Naruto managed to get control of his body back from the Kyuubi before it shredded all of them to pieces. Just as Kabuto collapsed from the blood loss, Kyuubi's aura began to fade.

The red menacing chalkra began to fade away, as did his red slit eyes. Naruto's features began turning back to normal, and the Kyuubi started to yell, cursing Naruto as a bright flash of light took him back to the seal where he belonged. **"Curse you damned ningen! NEXT TIME I'M OUT YOUR ALL DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! D-E-A-D!!" **Kyuubi yelled out with one final shriek. After what felt like forever, all of the red chalkra disappeared, and Naruto returned control of his body.

"Naruto!" Ino and Sasuke yelled at the same time. Ino checked on Naruto's vitals and Sasuke looked around Naruto for any dangerous injuries that could have been caused in the time that he turned back from Kyuubi to Naruto. "He's alright physically." Sasuke said, finally done checking over Naruto's body. "Just a few burns and scratches. Nothing that won't heal in a day or two." Ino nodded, and gave her own imput. "His lungs, and heart are working fine, but he seems to be in a comatose state right now. It's probably from the mental stress of this experience."

Sasuke looked sadly down at Naruto. 'Why must you always suffer Naruto?' He thought sadly, tears brimming at his eyes. 'No, I can't cry now! Not in front of Ino!' Sasuke thought, rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. Ino saw this and as much as she wanted to comfort him, and reassure him that Naruto would be alright, she knew he wouldn't accept it. After all, why would he except comfort from one of his 'fan girls'.

"Sasuke, we need to get Naruto back to the village." Ino said, voice shaking a bit. She wondered what she could do. She felt useless. She couldn't help Sasuke, and could do even less for Naruto. With a silent nod, Sasuke slowly gets up, and puts Naruto on his back, heading for the village.

* * *

Japanese Translations:

San- Form of respect, like saying that they were your asociate kind of person

Sama- Great respect, such as a master, or boss would have the 'sama' suffix at the end

Ningen- In terms I saw before, this is the sort of nickname a demon would give to a human, and ... um... yeah.

Kun- Sort of a friendly term, usually associated with boys or really male looking and acting females (or used to insult a female)

Ichi- one (duh.)

Ni- two

San- three

Shi- four

Go- five

Roku- six

Shichi- seven

Hatchi- eight

Kyu- nine

Ju- ten

Gogyo Fuin- Five Elements Seal (used by Orochimaru once in the forest of death episodes)

* * *

Whew! All done! I actually planned to make this sooner, but you know, Internet not connecting and stuff like that. Then I lost this document, and had to search my whole laptop for it. --' Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Bye Bye!! :D Oh yeah! And sorry for forgetting about Kabuto near the end! ' BYE!!


	9. Chapter 9: FINALLY! Enter! Sasunaru!

Life of a Demon

HELLO EVERYBODY!! How is everyone today?! Well, this just came to me when I was working on the yard with my mom and grandma. Then I just had to look for a flower language guide for some reason! Oh well! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I am having a major writers block for this story. **READ THE BOTTOM!! + OR ELSE!! **

Warnings: Yaoi Sasunaru, KakaIru, ChouIno, and others that I forgot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Life of a Demon**

_With a silent nod, Sasuke slowly gets up, and puts Naruto on his back, heading for the village._

I open my eyes to see a white room. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I smelled sickness, medicine, and the grossest of all, death. I slowly try to get up, but couldn't get any higher than 1 foot as I felt like screaming in pain. I bit my lip so I wouldn't actually scream. The pain I felt hurt like the 'H' word. I look down at myself to see a whole bunch of bandages covering my legs, and arms.

"Ugh!" I said muffling my protest with a pillow. 'What happened to me. All I can remember is seeing Kabuto and…" My eyes widened. 'Kyuubi took over!' Panic reached me as I thought that I killed Sasuke and Ino.

A small knock on the door only made me a little more frantic. "Naruto? Are you awake?" Called the voice. My eyes widened. It was Ino! 'So I didn't kill her, but what about Sasuke?' My heart tightened for some reason when I thought about myself killing Sasuke. "Yes?" I answered in the loudest voice I could manage, which in this case was only a bit louder than a whisper.

The door opened to show a shocked Ino with 3 flower bouquets in her hands. One was a bunch of zinnias mixed with yellow roses, and the other two were a bit strange. The second bouquet flowers looked like some camellias, and I am pretty sure it is, but I need conformation for that type of flowers. But the final bouquet made his heart skip a beat. It was a full bouquet of 4 different flowers; gardenias, junipers, lilies (white), and roses (white).

"Good morning Naruto, how are you today?" Asked Ino, I never answered though. I was still amazed that someone would send me any flowers, or anything at all! "Hello? Earth to Naruto?" She asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I snap my attention to her. "Who gave me those?" I ask a little curiously, pointing to the flowers so that she knew what I was talking about. She smiles at me, and tells me, "The one with the yellow rose, and zinnias are from me." I nod my head a little, happy that Ino wants to be my friend. "The one that has the camellias are from your dad, and Sandaime-sama." My happiness peaked, because of the fact that they took the time to send me flowers. "Who are the rest of the flowers from?" I ask. "You have to read the card to find that out!" She said, giving me a cheeky smile. I pouted at that. She wanted me to read a card, and find out rather than just finding out who it was already.

"Fine. But what do all these flowers mean?" I ask Ino. She had a grin on her face. I guess she wants to be a sadist on me. Again. "Well, mine just means that I want to be friends. Your dad and Sandaime-sama's mean that they are proud of you, in a sense of admiration, if I do say so myself." She grinned as she saw my shocked face, and continued on with the translation for the last flower bouquet. "The last bouquet, in a nutshell, means that they love you. But if you want all of the meanings exactly, then read the card." She said, and I groaned. Why couldn't she just tell me the meanings now!

"Well, I have to go! Sasuke will drop in on you soon! See you soon Naruto, and I hope we can become friends!" She said waving good-bye to me. Seeing the door shut, I sigh and grab the 2 cards that came with the flowers. I look at the first one that is from Sandaime, and Kanji-tousan.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Well, first things first, I am very proud of you, and so is Kanji-san. You acted like a true shinobi of the leaf, even though you still are in the academy. You acted bravely, and saved your friends from the Kyuubi's wrath. You have gained the respect of some of the chunin of the village, and even a few council members._

_Your love of this village is something I am unimaginably grateful for, after all the suffering you went through before, especially that night 2 years ago. I will always appreciate your kind dedication, and remember that we will always acknowledge you as our grandson/son._

_Love,_

_Kanji Momichi, and Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage_

Tears are streaming down my eyes from all the love and pride that came from the letter. A person acknowledged him for something other than the Kyuubi demon. _2 people_ acknowledged him! With a smile, he lowered the letter, and put it with the flowers they belonged with.

I drew a shaky breath when I reached for the last card. My hands shook, afraid that the flowers were just a prank. I lifted the letter to my face, and as I read the card, my expression changed from absolute happiness, to a bad case of confusion. I must have been seeing things! The letter was heart warming and touching, and it was from _SASUKE!_

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know you won't believe me if you didn't read this yourself. You'd think these flowers were a joke, and someone was just trying to hurt you. But this is the truth. I am completely heads over heals in love with you. I think this feeling started over a year ago when you and I were in the orphanage, confessing our pasts to each other. Some how, I felt this urge to just come out, and hug you. To protect you until the day I die, and to care for you. This feeling I felt was confusing to say the least, and as I waited, the feeling just got stronger. This week, right as you were showing the slightest fear when Kabuto showed up, I felt my heart tug on towards you, to make sure you were okay, and to reassure you that everything would be fine. I had no idea what this feeling was, so I asked dad. He told me that this was a very strong feeling and that it was called 'love'. When I looked up the word, it said it was an, I quote, "Deep affection and warm feeling for another". Then I finally realized that I loved you. So give me a chance?_

…_Love,_

_Sasuke (Uchiha) Momichi _

"So?" Said the voice, coming from the hospital door. I turn to the door to see that it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Huh?" I asked. He looked a bit irritated, and had a light blush on his cheeks. "The card idiot!" He yelled, his blush flushing through his face, and making him look almost as bad as a tomato.

The card and it's message popped into my head, sending a flush through my face now. "Um…o-okay, That sounds g-great." I say, the blush on my face, growing even hotter. He smiles at me and comes near me. "Then meet me at our house as soon as you are released from the hospital." Sasuke said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I touch my cheek and smile. I definitely like Sasuke better as a romantist. Now where is that nurse who will release me?

* * *

  
TRANSLATIONS:

Tousan: Father/Dad

* * *

Okay here is the end. I have to warn you that I won't be updating this story in a while because I have media classes this semester in school...So yeah. It sucks. Plus my writers block, but you might see a new story on my user page soon, so don't worry. It will all be good soon! Sayonara! Until we meet again!


End file.
